First Time
by DrarryForever-x
Summary: Short songfic set a year after the war - DH compliant but ignores the epilogue - to "First Time" by Lifehouse. Harry and Draco contemplate their newly discovered friendship one afternoon.


A/N: Hi guys, I have been incredibly busy at work recently and, unfortunately, I've had some serious writers block with my story "The Best Deceptions". I really don't want to abandon it but I might completely re-write some of the chapters and post it on as I don't really like the beginning of the story anymore. In the meantime though, here is some fluffy songfic to "First Time" by Lifehouse. Just to let you know that the POV alternates between Harry and Draco after each verse. Please R&R, it's what makes writing worth it! Plus, as always, the best reviewer gets a cookie and a chocolate covered Harry and Draco for their trouble…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or settings in this story, nor do I own the lyrics. I am not making any money for producing this.

-x-

_We're both looking for something  
We've been afraid to find,  
It's easier to be broken,  
It's easier to hide_

A year had passed since the war ended and nobody had heard much from Harry Potter. Choosing to stay in the house his Godfather had left him these past months, he was enjoying not being under constant scrutiny for once in his life. Draco Malfoy, however, did not have that luxury. His father's trial had been widely publicised and he found it hard to avoid the attention. The unlikely pair had had a chance encounter in Diagon Alley a few weeks ago and their friendship had steadily developed into… something. Something neither boy had ever experienced. During his time at Hogwarts Harry had lost many people that he cared about to Voldemort and he had been forced to accept that he could not allow himself to get close to someone as there was a great risk of them being used to get to him. Draco, on the other hand, had either been too stubborn or too naïve to think that he did not need anyone else. For a long time they had both been desperately lonely but sometimes it is just easier to hide behind a smile than admit the truth.__

Looking at you, holding my breath,  
For once in my life, I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance, letting you inside.

Harry glanced at Draco nervously, fiddling with the bottom of his shirt. His breath seemed to catch in his throat as the blonde's silvery gaze fell upon him and he marvelled at how good it felt to dive into the unknown. He had spent as long as he could remember being cautious, constantly planning his next move and never letting his guard down but now, here he was, sitting on Draco Malfoy's couch with a glass of wine, feeling as though his heart was trying to escape through his mouth. He suppressed a grin as he compared how composed he was a year ago as he walked through the Forbidden Forest to where Voldemort waited, walked calmly to his death, to this moment now. He had faced Voldemort time and time again, fought more duels than anyone he knew and he had died and come back to life, but, somehow, none of these situations had scared him as much as this one. There he had known what would and could happen. He was well informed, he had accepted it. Here, he had no idea what the outcome of this would be but for some reason that was okay, he was ready to take a chance.__

Feeling alive all over again,  
As deep as the sky, under my skin,  
Like being in love, he says, for the first time.  
Maybe I'm wrong but I'm feeling right,

_Where I belong is with you tonight,  
Like being in love,  
To feel for the first time._

Draco couldn't remember the last time he had felt anything like this. Maybe he hadn't. All he knew was that his feelings had changed so much towards the Gryffindor in such a short time that it made his head spin. How could he hate someone so much for seven years and then suddenly spend every waking moment thinking about him? He had always had the best of everything and his fellow Slytherins had practically worshipped him but he had always felt that something was missing. If he ever brought this up at home his mother would smile politely and say "how can you possibly be unhappy, darling? If you'd like, we could pay for someone you can talk to," and his father would insist that he just get on with it, he was a Malfoy for God's sake! With Harry, however, it was different. He no longer felt like part of him was missing, he felt strangely content every time he looked into those hopeful green eyes. It was odd and completely unexpected but he had never been as happy as he was at this moment.__

The world that I see inside you,  
Waiting to come to life,  
Waking me up to dreaming,  
Reality in your eyes.  


Harry looked up and caught Draco staring at him. He smiled as the blonde quickly looked away, a pink flush staining his pale face, and drank deeply from his glass of wine. At school Harry had always thought of the other boy as having sharp, pointed features and cold grey eyes, like steel. Now, however, he could see how truly beautiful Draco was with his lithe, slender frame and platinum hair. The Slytherin slowly turned back to face him and caught his eye. Those silver eyes that filled Harry with an inexplicable feeling of joy and made him think that maybe, just once, something might go right for him.

_  
Looking at you, holding my breath,  
For once in my life, I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance, letting you inside._

Draco looked down at his glass awkwardly as he felt Harry's eyes on him. He wanted to turn and study the Gryffindor in the same way he was being surveyed but found the beauty of Harry's eyes unnerving, as though he could see right through him. His heart was thumping against his ribcage as looked up into those emerald pools and his breathing hitched as he watched Harry run his tongue across his bottom lip. His hands trembled and he silently cursed himself for allowing his cool mask to slip. Nobody had ever had this effect on him before and it had completely caught him off guard. He gazed longingly at Harry's mouth and decided there and then that he no longer cared about the repercussions of this relationship, if that is what this was, all he cared about was the way that he felt something in his chest swell and feared his heart might burst every time he saw the brunette smile. Setting his glass on the floor at his feet, he took a deep breath and placed a hand on Harry's knee. __

We're crashing into the unknown,  
We're lost in this but it feels like home.

_  
_Harry looked up in surprise but smiled nonetheless, a steely determination in his eyes. Placing his glass on the floor, he put his hand on the back of Draco's neck and pulled him into a bruising kiss, feeling the blonde melt in his arms. He grinned against the older boy's mouth. If someone had told him a year ago that he would be kissing Draco Malfoy in the east wing of the Malfoy manor he would have said they'd been Confunded. Yet here he was and it couldn't have felt more right. Feeling slightly emboldened by the wine, he placed a hand on Draco's shoulder and pushed him down onto his back. Sliding himself up alongside the blonde, he tugged at his bottom lip with his teeth, eliciting a moan from the other boy.

"This doesn't feel nearly as weird as I thought it would," Draco murmured against Harry's neck, who nodded his agreement.

"I know what you mean," Harry paused for a moment, "It feels… well, normal."

_  
I'm feeling alive all over again,  
As deep as the sky that's under my skin,  
Like being in love, he says, for the first time,  
Maybe I'm wrong but I'm feeling right,  
Where I belong is with you tonight,  
Like being in love to feel for the first time._

Draco laughed and pulled him down for another kiss. Now it seemed that he would have to deal with the terrifying prospect that he was in love with Harry Potter. He didn't give a damn what anybody else thought but opening himself up to someone meant that there was a chance that he could get hurt. He broke the kiss and gazed up into those magnificent green eyes. He had never felt so alive as when Harry smiled at him, his eyes full of trust and honesty. In this moment he felt completely safe and almost as though he belonged with the Gryffindor. Then the younger boy whispered something that made his heart skip a beat: _I love you, Draco. _Sitting up, Draco pulled him into a tight embrace and buried his face in the boy's neck, whispering a muffled _I love you too_ into his shirt. It was the first time he had heard it, the first time he had said it, and the only time he would ever mean it.


End file.
